1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the development of additional features of an annex wings and center contour grip handle to the existing binder clip for gripping loose sheets of paper especially in office environments where storing, organizing, and transporting of documents are implemented today.
2. Description of Prior Invention
A binder clip said to hold loose sheets of paper together is implemented in an educational institutions, office edifices (private and government) and business offices of all size environment. The invention is known since 1915, when Louis E. Baltzley obtained his Paper-Binding Clip patent with U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,627. The approach derives a thin band-metal, which folds into a triangular shape allows for the ends to join, which is rolled up into hinge-like convergences. A wire shape for hand gripping suspends at the hinges allow for the clip to jaw open or closes when pinched or released at the grip handle cantilever end.
Many binder clips were developed thereafter 1915 with many great features like that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,260 to Juilly, which the clip function added a label holder at the pivotal plane or opposite to the grip jaw end. Sato of U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,283 developed a clip to contain an incision at the pivotal plane of the clip to allow the corner of the papers to protrude when gripped. Another, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,236 to Tseng developed the paper holder and grip handle so that tangling does not take place when storing.
A provisional patent application No. 61/853,461 filed on Apr. 6, 2013 develops an additional feature to the existing binder clip, Hole-Punched Binder Clip (HPB Clip). With the same functions of temporarily holding loose papers together with a clip, the HPB Clip is developed with an annexed set of wings to the clip body for use along with other stationary devices. A reshape of the grip handle to make a center contour feature thereby allows for any protrusions from the annex wings feature to pass through, while the grip handle swings or stationed at any allowed stop position. These innovative features are also developed to assist in storing, organizing, and transporting of documents with stationary devices and applications e.g. inside a three-ring binder folder, any ring document holder applications, or hanging temporary documents on a bulletin board, hanging documents on a wall, etc.